Planet Trade Organization
, Frost, Tundruh, Rigor | senior member(s) = Sleet | other members = | affiliation = | purpose = To enslave and sell planets | tblColour = Violet | textColour = Black }} Planet Trade Organization (惑星交易機関, Wakusei Kōeki Kikan) is an organization and empire ruled by members of the . The organization employs or enslaves powerful races to serve in its military force which then help it to take over worlds to be sold to the highest bidder. The organization has several branches, each ruled by a member of the Frost Demon race. Its main headquarters are on Planet Geyser. It operates all over the known Universe. Organization The organization is headed by members of Frieza's family, with supreme power belonging to King Cold, the emperor of the organization. Each member usually operates in one of the universe's four galaxies, independent of the other, however, it is not uncommon for leaders of the organization to have planets from multiple galaxies. Each leader also seems to have a vast expanse of soldiers at their command. In addition to controlling many worlds throughout the four galaxies, each warlord has a base of operations, usually in the form of a planet named after themselves. These planets are known as "capitals" and act just like a capital city would for a country. The known capitals of the organization are Planet Geyser and Planet Frost. Frieza's Branch So far, Frieza's branch has only been mentioned by Casear and Frost, but it is known that Frieza's branch mainly deals with the South Galaxy of the universe. Furthermore, it is known that Frieza controls a known seventy-nine planets. Soldiers Frost's Branch Frost leads a branch of the organization located primarily in the East Galaxy, with its capital being Planet Frost. Frost seems to be willing to go out of his way for his goals, such as visiting the planet of Earth in the North Galaxy during his search for the Dragon Balls. He also is aware of the operations of the rest of his family, knowing of the Saiyan race and their Super Saiyan legend. He also knew they were mainly Frieza's men. His army is primarily made up of Kurasa; warrior-like beings, similar to the Saiyans, from the Planet of Darkness. Like Frieza, who utilizes an elite fighting force (the ), Frost makes use of his Executive Fighting Force (役員乱闘軍, Yakuin Rantō Gun) to fight particularly tough enemies should his regular forces be unable to. Unlike the Ginyu Force, however, the Executive Fighting Force seems to be far more professional when compared to the goofy and arrogant Ginyu Force. The Force consists of four members and a captain; Usa. According to the chapter Battleground Vegeta!, members of the Force do not always go on missions with each other, as the other three members of the Force were away during Frost's attack on Planet Vegeta. Unlike Frieza's part of the organization, however, Frost has a squad of soldiers above even his Executive Fighting Force. They are known as "The Three Powers" (三才, Sansai). There are only three members of the Three Powers, as the name would suggest, and Frost has designated each of them with a moniker; Heaven, Earth, and Man. They are only called as a last resort. Soldiers Rigor's Branch The Frost Demon Rigor is said to be a leader of the organization, and is known for being a powerful member of his race, he does not have a primary territory yet travels to wherever he wishes without a care if he is tresspassing another Frost Demon's area. His influence is known in areas he had visited before after he "invites" different beings and races to join him by merely asking them kindly and accepts their answers. Because of that simple method of gaining soldiers, Rigor has the lowest and most likely smallest number of subordinates out of all the other known Frost Demons, which is ironic considering his great power. Soldiers Vereist's Branch The Frost Demon Vereist is noted to be a particularly powerful member in the Organization, with influence that enables him to make entry onto Planet's owned by other members to recruit soldiers, even if they disapprove. He mainly operates, however, in the Western Quadrant. Soldiers Absol's Branch Frost Demon Absol has taken more active role after death's of Frieza's family and set his eyes to North Squadron, especially Planet Elfosia. He is followed by his most loyal henchman, as well as army of 150 soldiers. Absol's base moves all a time, making tracking him extremely difficult. Often he is however found from Gladiator tournaments of [[Planet Serares|'Planet Serares']] getting more efficient soldiers from Gladiator Games. Absol has his own Elite Unit, called "Execution Force". Soldiers Planets controlled by the Organization Neutral planets * Planet Geyser Frieza's planets * Planet Vegeta Frost's planets * Planet Frost * Planet Inari * Planet of Darkness Vereist's planets * Zetto's unnamed planet Trivia * In the canon series, Frieza operates in the North Galaxy. Category:Organizations Category:Planet Trade Organization